Ho-Oh Wish
by DarkHyena
Summary: In a world where there are no Human and only Pokemon. Pokemon live their day to day lives, but some poke wish for something greater some wish to become Ranger. Follow as Two Pokemon make their dreams come try with the Guild Ho-Oh Wish.
1. Hope

Ho-Oh Wish

Ch 1: Hope

[Coast Town]

It was a lovely day in the small as, young pokemon are playing, older pokemon were shopping and a Buneary was hopping down the road happy. She was face first in her new issues of 'Ranger Monthly Magazine'.

"Wow Ho-Oh Wish is an amazing guild." The Buneary said with a grin on her face. "And they have so many powerful Rangers. Team Dark just took down a group of bandits, Oh and it says that Gambit just stop an enraged Snorlax, That's just so amaz-"

She didn't get to end her sentence as the next thing she knew was she was on the ground looking at a Treecko. The Treecko was very pretty, she was a nice shade of green and he nice yellow eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm so sorry!" The poor Buneary said as she picked herself up.

"Hey, hey now no harm down." The Treecko said to her with a slightly slower speech. "I only dropped my poppins, No big deal."

"Oh no, I'm sorry how much were they." Buneary asked as she went to reach into her pouch but was stopped by the Treecko.

"Like I said its cool, mistakes happ-" But Treecko was cut off by a. "Oh My Arceus, Its Ho-Oh Wish's Gambit!"

It was a crowd of female pokemon around one spot yelling at the top of their lungs. Treecko looked at the crowd for a moment before turning back to the Buneary to end her what she was about to say, but then she noticed the Buneary was gone and she turned to see that she was hopping into the crowd.

"I guess I should check it out as well." She said to herself as she walked over to the crowd. As she pushed her way through she found the girl she ran into but her eyes were locked on a Purrloin.

"Oh my is that really him, Is he apart of Ho-Oh Wish? Is he Gambit?" The Buneary was talking to herself out loud causing the Treecko to watch her carefully.

"Yes Ladies calm yourself, It is I Gambit of Ho-Oh Wish." The Purrloin said as he was kissing on one of the random pokemon's hand. "So which one of you lovely ladies would like to go on a date with yours truly?"

His attention was then turn onto the poor Buneary in front who was close to start drooling over him. But then a Riolu pushed his way through the crowd making his way to the front.

"I found you at last!" The Riolu yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, Im sorry my dear boy, but I don't do..." "Shut Up You Fake!" The Riolu yelled cutting off the Purrloin.

"Fake!?" Most of the girls around them yelled as they made a slight ring around the two male pokemon.

"One, You are not from Ho-Oh Wish. I am and I never seen you before a day in my life!" He yelled as he pointed to the red bandana around his neck with a golden trim. After he said that a lot of the girls slowly snapped out of their charm, even the Buneary.

"Huh, w-whats going on?" She said slowly as she turned to see a Treecko still looking in the middle of the ring.

"Two, How Dare You go around and use my brothers name for your crimes! He might not care but I sure as Hell do." This made the Purrlion sweet a little as he backed away. "Look kid I have no clu-" "I Said Shut Up!" The Riolu yelled at him again.

"My name is Justice, and I'm a member of Ho-Oh Wish and I'm here to stop you!" Before the Purrloin could even blink the Riolu was already in his face. "Force Plam!" He slammed his right pew into his chest and sent the Purrloin flying back into a pile of trash where he laid knocked out from the one hit.

The Buneary and Treecko as well as all the other girls that was standing there saw in awe from what just happen. "That was amazing, he must be a real Ho-Oh Wish Ranger." one of the girls said as more and more started to talk, soon the PokeLice came and cleared the area.

The Purrloin was a known criminal who would trick girls into dates by using charm and steal their money.

"Thank you Ranger we been trying to catch this guy for weeks." A Watchog wearing a blue cap said to Justice. "No problem officer, Always willing to help when needed."

The Officer nodded as he went to his follow pokelice officers leaving the Riolu there by himself. Or so he believed. "Thank you so much!" A female voice yelled from him which caused him to jump and turn to see who it was, standing there was a Buneary and a Treecko.

"...Umm You are welcome?" He said slightly confused not sure what he did for them.

"You saved us from that evil Purrloin." The Buneary said with glee. "Well he saved you, I didn't fall for his Charm. I okay came to ask you a question." Said the Treecko.

"I know cause I still owe you how about I treat both of you two lunch." The Buneary said with a big small on her face and before either could answer she took both their hands and lead them away.

[In a near by Diner]

"So you really are apart of Ho-Oh Wish." The Buneary said with high hope. "Yeah, I've only been for a year now but its great. Oh my name is Justice by the way." He said then ate some of his Pokefood.

"My name is Luna, I've always wanted to be a Ranger, and I really want to join Ho-Oh Wish. You guys are like the best guild ever. Wouldn't you agree..." Luna the Buneary was saying then turned to the Treecko as she still has not learned her name.

"Rose, My name is Rose. And yes I hear a lot of good things about them. But I still have a question, If I may ask Justice?" She asked in a clam manner. "Shot." Was his only answer."

"I've been looking for a Cubone, last time I saw him he was wearing a bandana around his his neck just like yours. Do you know him?" She asked. "I know a Cubone in the guild but I'm sure if its him, tell me something else."

"His skull has a scar over it's right eye." She looked at him more closely with a slight hope in her eye.

"Then you must be talking about Danger." He said plainly. "He is a member of the guild with his little brother and sister. Why are you looking for him?"

"He saved my life once a while ago, I never got to thank him." She said as she leaned back into her seat and ate some of her food.

"Wow, True love." Luna said as she watched the two. "The dashing Ranger comes a saves the Princess life, yet before she could give him a kiss of thanks he most leave back into combat."

"Don't be getting sick ideas into your head!" Rose slightly yelled at her with a clear blush across her face. This caused the Riolu to laugh.

"You know what, Why don't you to come with me." This caused the girls to look at him. "I'm going back to the Guild Hall and well you want to be a Member and you want to meet Danger, Two Spearow One Geodude."

Luna gripped his hands so tight he was about to yelled in pain. "Will you really, Oh Thank you thank you thank you." She just kept on saying it as he turned to the Treecko who was still thinking about it. "Hmm.. Alright lets go."

"Good it's only a train ride away, Lets go."

[Oak Tree Town]

The trio walked down the road of a nice sized town were a lot of pokemon were just moving, Some running stores, Some buying from the shops, children playing. Something was happening everywhere you looked.

Justice was leading the group as the two girls were not far behind. "Welcome girls, To Ho-Oh Wish." He said as he stopped in front of a huge Oak Tree turned Guild Hall. It was huge to the girls as they looked up at it.

"JUSTICE!" A voice roared which caused both girls to jump as they turned to see a tall Gabite walking over to them. "Fang." Justice said as he turned to face the Gabite.

The Gabite was about two feet taller then all of them but looked to be around their age, He had a guild bandana around his left arm.

"I knew you would run away from our fight you little punk." Fang said as he and Justice were now headbutting each other staring into the others eyes. "No one was running I just had more important things to take care of then whipping your sorry ass."

"You wanna you little bitch." "Try me dragon breath." Before either one of them could make a move someone hit then both to the ground. The girls looked up to see a Lucario standing over top of them with an upset look on his face.

"Knock it off you two! Its hardly the afternoon!" The Lucario yelled at them both. "Sorry Gambit." They both said with a huge knot on this foreheads. "Oh my your Gambit!" Luna said as he looked into her magazine to re-read what he did.

"Yes and who are you two?" He asked nicely. "I'm Rose, and this is Luna.. Shes a bit of a fan girl." Rose said as Luna was in awe that someone so famous was talking to her like it was an everyday thing. "We were hoping to join your guild and become Rangers." Rose looked up at him as she was down speaking. Gambit was also taller then them but was still shorter then the Gabite name Fang.

"Well if you wish to join you'll have to talk to the Master. He most likely won't say no but still, Follow me." He said as he turned around and made his way into the building. Rose and Luna slowly followed leaving the Riolu and Gabite.

The inside of the guild was amazing, it was one filled with members all talking and having a good time, two it had really nice tables and in the center had which seem to be a water opening, I guess for water type pokemon to get in, and three was filled with Famous pokemon.

"Rose I think I might have a heart attack, if I fall catch me." She said as she was looking around in awe. "Yeah no." She said as they made their way to the back where a large pokemon sat. It was a Torterra and he watched as Gambit and the two new faces came closer.

"Master Haze, This two young ladies wish to join the guild." Gambit said as he stepped aside. The Torterra now know has Master Haze just stared at the girls. This caused the two girls to stand there slightly shocked with fear not sure what was about to happen.

To the girls it has need minuets as he just looked at the two, not moving or blinking, He just stared.

"Master wake up!" Gambit yelled at him cause the old pokemon to blink. "What.. Huh.. Gambit when did you get here?" He questioned which left the two girls shocked.

"Master I just told you that those two ladies wish to join the Guild." Gambit reminded the Master as he shock his head. "Oh yes yes sure. Of course you two can join, Gambit give them their bandana's and put them into the system."

"Of course Master." He nodded as he left.

Both girls still slightly confused what just happened noticed that got in which cause Luna to hop in joy and Rose just watched her.

"I'm in, I'm in, I'm in, I'm in! I can't believe it. I'm A Ho-Oh Wish Ranger!" She was cheering for herself as Gambit came back with two bandanas both red with the golden trims.

"Here you go girls, Stander Ho-Oh Wish Guild Bandana. It's to prove you are from our guild, It's very hard to make a copy of them so don't lose them. Also when ever you go on a mission where your bandana." He handed both of them one and they nodded.

"Looks like you two made it in, I'm glad." Both girls turned to see Justice standing behind them. "Yeah Justice look." Luna said as she tied the bandana around her neck as Rose put it around her right arm.

"Cool let me show you around the guild a bit." He said with a smile on his as he took the lead. "Hey um.. Justice." "Yeah Rose?"

"I don't see the Um Cubone you said about earlier." She said a bit sadden as she was still looking around for him.

"Oh yeah, Thing is.. You just missed him. Team Dangerous left an hour before we showed up. But he should be back in a few days, So no worries." Justice said as he turned to her. She only nodded in return.

[Oak Tree Town A Few Hours Later]

After meeting a lot of the guild members they met the Gabite they saw before and a kind Dratini name Lily. They also meet members from Team Dark which was made up of a Umbreon named Dark, His little sister who happened to be a Houndour named Ashes and her boyfriend who was a Espeon named Light. They also met a few water pokemon of the guild and even the famous 'Miss Ranger' herself, Winter the Gardevoir. She would do a few photo shots for Rangers Monthly.

But now Justice was helping them find a place to stay in town before it got to late.

"I can not believe how perfect this day is going!" Luna said as she was still super happy. "I'm a member of Ho-Oh Wish, This is the best."

"Anyway, As I was saying I live a pretty good apartment complex, It's only 50,000 Zen a month." "That sound good, what wrong with the place?" Asked Rose slightly worried about the low price. "Nothing, The business they make just from our guild being near gets them by so easy."

[The Next Day.]

Luna and Rose found a really nice two bedroom one bath apartment which happens to be right down from Justices. They both decided to become roommates and split the rent so they could earn much more money, they also went out and got a few things for their rooms like beds, some cups and plates.

The sun shine through Rose's window slowly blinding the poor girl as she opened her eyes, she got out of bed and went to go wash herself. Once she left her room she found that Luna had left to the guild early, she couldn't wait.

With a soft sigh Rose made her way out of her apartment and head for the guild hall, today marks the first day of her being a Ranger. For better or worse.

[Ho-Oh Wish]

Rose reached the guild hall and saw that her Buneary friend was talking to Justice at a table. She heard the sounds of thunder behind her as it slowly started to rain and he she made way in before she got wet.

She reached her two new friends and sat with them. "Rose I came up with an idea that we should form a team." Luna said to her with a smile on her face. "Well I don't have any teammates and my brother said it was a good idea, it help you grow as a pokemon he says." Justice added.

"That doesn't sound half bad place you can show us the ropes Justice." She said to him as he nodded.

"Hey Justice, How come that table near the center of the guild next to the water enter is empty." Luna asked as the place was pretty filled but it looked like no one would dare sit there.

"Because Team Dangerous claimed that table, and with the fear of getting a beat down no one dares sit at it." He answered her. "Is Team Dangerous... dangerous?" She asked as she looked scared to know the answer as Rose wondered why people was scared of the Cubone and his Team.

"Well not really, They are not as scary as Shadow, but they are the Number Two Team in the guild. And Cubone is an S-Rank Ranger." He explained. "But if someone upset him I do fear for their lives."

"An S-Rank Ranger!" Luna said shocked as she stared at the Riolu who only nodded. "Even though he have not evolved he is still one of the strongest Rangers I've seen and faced."

"You had a fight with him? Oh my goodness did you win? Was it close?" Luna had many more questions. But he only shook his head. "I could hardly lay a hand on him, Even Gambit has never beat him and he is also S-Rank."

Now both girls was shocked from what they heard and looked at each other before turning back to him. "The only pokemon that have beat him are Crimson, Hydra and Shadow, All S-Ranks."

As they was talking a small Eevee ran into the guild hall with the look at horror on his face. "Their Back! Team Dangerous is Back!" This cause everyone in the guild hall to stop and look at him no one made a sound until Fang got up and said "So?"

"... It's storming outside..."

Almost everyone in the guild had a slight look of horror on their faces. Confused Rose and Luna turned to Justice to ask what was going on but saw he was scared also. "Justice whats wrong? Whats going on?"

Before he could answer something or someone pop out of the center opening of the guild. Everyone turned to face the new face, Luna and Rose saw that it was a Milotic, She was stunningly beautiful, she had light blue and pink scales on his fin and a cream body. She made her way over to the empty table and wrapped her long body around it once then placed part of her body on a chair and rested her head.

"W-who is that?" Luna asked Justice. "That's Team Dangerous youngest member, Rain."

"So who's the newbies Justice? Friends of yours?" A voice said behind the girls but they turned to see no one near by when they turned back they so a small Pachirisu sitting next to Justice on the table. His fur looked a little wet.

"Where did you come from?" Rose asked. "Outside silly, So who are you two I never seen you before?"

"Oh I'm Luna and this is Rose. We just became members yeasterday." Luna explained to him.

"What are you doing back so soon Brave? It's hardly been a day." Justice asked. "Simple mission, Big brother took care of everything. We helped a bit but he got wet so yeah things happened fast." Brave the Pachirisu answered the Riolu. "Speaking of wet." He added as he turned to the door as the rest followed. Their eyes meet and soaking wet Cubone with the most upset look on his face, but no one could see with thanks to the skull mask that covered his whole face.

Rose's eyes widen at the sight as she saw the pokemon that saved her life. She was about to stand and walk over to him but she was stopped but someone grabbing her hand, She turned to see who was stopping her. Justice was holding her hand and he shook his head no for her not to go.

She was about to ask why not but before she could speak she heard "Fight Me Danger!" She turned to see it was coming from Fang who was now rushing at the pokemon who was half his size. The Cubone pulled back his arm and chucked that bone in his right and at the Gabite who managed to dodge out the way of the bone. "Ha is that the-" He Gasped as he turn to see the Cubone was now about to ram into him and he did. Fang was hit right in the abdomen at full force by the Cubone which knocked all the window out of him and causing him to hit the floor hard.

The Cubone stood over Fang and held his hand up as his bone was coming back at him, he was able to catch it with ease. He was looking down at him with an evil glare as he held his Bone high in the air.

"Danger that's enough!" A voice came from the back of the hall, it was the Master Haze. "He is clearly knocked out, The match it over." The Cubone turned to face the master, He still had the glare in his eye. He then backed away from the fallen pokemon and made his way for the door.

"Rain, Brave." He turned to face the guild. "Yes Brother?" The Milotic said as she lifted her head and Brave just faced him. "I'm heading home. Don't stay out to late."

"Gotcha/Okay Brother." They spoke at the same time.

Danger then just turned and left the guild hall, a few pokemon ran to Fangs aid but he was just cold no real damage done. After they got him to the infirmary things went slightly back to normal.

"I-is Danger always that scary?" Luna asked Justice who was eating his food. "My Brother is not scary." Came a female voice, It was rain and she was floating over to their table. They turned to face her and Luna jumped a bit as she is much bigger then all of them.

"Big Brother is kind, Fang should have known better to fight him on a rainy day. Everyone knows it puts him in a bad mood." She explained. "Also might I add, Who are you two?"

"Their new members sister, came right after we left." Brave answered. "They have mouths of their own little brother I'm sure they can speak for themselves." She replied with a bit of harshness in her voice.

"I'm Older then you!" "Yet you are much smaller then me which makes you little." "So is Danger!" "By that as may, Danger is different as I have more respect for him then you. Little Brother."

Brave just pouted as he ate some of Justice's food. "Dude that's mine!"

"As I was, Who might you two be?" Rain asked both girls again. "O-oh I-I'm Luna, I didn't mean to c-call your brother s-scary." Luna said as she was slightly shaking in fear of the new pokemon.

"My name is Rose. So how are you three related?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh Big Brother found us as Eggs and raised us. I was born first then rain came out two months later, which makes me older by TWO MONTHS!" Brave spoke up first. "You are still short Brave, your argument is invalid."

"Justice, I heard what you did the other day. Taking down a man posing as your brother, That was a nice job." Rain said to Justice as she looked at him which caused him to blush and slightly chock on his food.

"Brave i'll be heading home, you know how brother hates being alone for to long and we also have another mission to do tomorrow." Rain said as she made her way to the door. "Yeah yeah, Ill be there soon." Brave said as Justice was beating on his chest and down his water.

"Justice are you okay?" Rose asked her friend and soon to be teammate. "Yeah... I'm okay." He answered as he took a deep breath.

"One nice thing from my sister and you almost die." Brave said with a smile on his face chuckling. "Shut up, I just didn't see it coming. Rain hardly speaks to anyone beside you and Danger."

"But all of you wish y'all could talk to her. Maybe if you nice I could put in a good word for you."

"Shut it, I don't like her like that." "Then how come your face is red Justice?" Luna asked the blushing Riolu. "It's not!"

They all laughed at him which only caused his to pout. "Anyway back to making a Team. With me on your team we can do up to B-Rank Missions. But we need a team name." "Team Brave." Brave said as he was still at the table.

"Shut up, you have your own team." Justice said to Brave. "So what, does that mean I can't hang with you guys?" "Yes." Brave just pouted but didn't leave.

"How about Team Hope, We each had a hope when we came here. Well me and Rose did and we both got it. Kind of anyway." "Sure/Fine/Lame." All three of them said at the same time. "No one cares what you think Brave!" Brave then pounced on him and those two started to fight.

"So Justice you think we can go on a Mission tomorrow if it clears up?" Rose asked him as they was fighting. "Yeah can we?"

The two boys stopped long enough for him to answer. "Of course girls, ill find us a good Mission and we will go out and be the Best damn Rangers we can be!"

"Go Team Hope!" They all cheered at once and laughed but then Brave pounced on Justice again and went back to fighting. Luna laughed at them as she watched as Rose was looking out a window.

'Maybe tomorrow, Ill be able to talk to him... Danger huh." Rose was thinking to herself. 'You changed my whole life.'

-I'm-Back-Baby-

Hi everyone I'm DarkHyena and well i'm trying a pokemon story. I hope you like it and I hope my Laptop stays fixed long enough to do more.

If you like the story, well leave a Review and whatever.

Also if you are wondering about my other work. I'm sorry I have failed you but I can't keep nothing. Every time I get a Laptop it breaks one way or another, Hell this one's neck is broke but I just have to make do.

Also if you think this is just like Fairy Tail, Good for you, you have good taste in shows and we can be friends. But yeah just think fairy tail when you read this kind of like it but with pokemans.


	2. First Mission

Ho-Oh Wish

Ch 2: First Missions

The sun shined down on a Riolu, Buneary, and Treecko as they was walking down the road on a beautiful day. Today marks the first mission they do as a team, Team Hope. Their mission is a normal C-Rank Mission, Delivery, They had to take a package from their client who lives in the near by town and take it to the place he wish which happen to be Sun Town.

"So have either of you two been to Sun Town?" Asked the Riolu who happened to be named Justice. He was walking slightly in ahead of the two female pokemon with a back pack on his back.

"Nope, this will be my first time." Luna answer as she hopped along side her new best friend. Being a Buneary it is easier to hop then walk. "Have you ever been there Rose?"

"Yes I have been their before." Rose asked as she turned to face her brown and cream furred friend. "I used to live their but we moved when I was like 7."

"I see. Well you two might like it, it's very nice there." Justice said as he turned to face the two girls as he was now walking backwards. "Speaking of ages who old are you two?"

"That's right we hardly know anything about each other." Luna said to herself out loud as she came to the realization. "I know start over and reintroduce ourselves. Ill start." She said as she came to a stop.

Both Justice and Rose stopped and looked at the Buneary as she was preparing herself, She then hopping onto a convent cut down tree stump.

"My name is Luna, I am a Buneary and I'm 16 years old. I want to become the best Ranger I can and help save people, Then I will meet my Dream Pokemon." She said with a smile on her. "And also I am apart of Ho-Oh Wish's Greatest team, Team Hope!" She as she pulled on the bandana around her neck lightly which cause both the Riolu and Treecko to smile. "Now Justice."

He nodded and walked to were Luna was standing switching place with her. "My name is Justice, I am a Riolu and I am also 16 years old. I wish to stop all evil in the world and protect ever innocent pokemon I can." He held onto his bandana that was also around his neck. "I to am a member of Ho-Oh Wish's Greatest team, Team Hope." He had a big grin on his face as Luna clapped, He then stepped down and Rose took his place and sighed.

"My name is Rose. I'm a Treecko and I'm 17, which makes me the oldest of us. I don't really have much to say as in a dream, Frankly this is really a dream come true. Growing up I didn't have friends, I was an outcast but now I have two friends and more to make in the guild." She placed her hand on the bandana wrapped around her right arm and smiled softly. "My first friends, Team Hope."

She stepped down and was hugged by Rose tightly, to tight. "Can't breath. Can't breath." Was the only thing Rose could say. "I'm sorry that was just really beautiful, and I get to be a first friend. I never been a first friend before." Luna then released her chocking friend as Justice could only smile.

"Alright Team Hope, Lets go complete our first mission." He said as she turned back towards the road and the girls followed.

[Sun Town]

It was midday as Team Hope reached the small town, but something was little off with the town. No one was out today, shops were closed, it's as if the town just completely stopped.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Luna as she looked around. Rose and Justice was wondering the same thing as they started to walk into the town. As they were walking down the main road they noticed people was peeking out of their windows, trying to see who were the new pokemon in their town but were to scared to come outside at the same time.

This give the team a slightly bad feeling as they slowly reached a small red house. Justice walked up and knocked on the door of the house so they could deliver the package.

"Umm... We are with Ho-Oh Wish, We come to drop off a package to a Ms. Daisy." Said the small blue pokemon as they waited for an answer.

Suddenly they heard the door being unlocked from the other side and it opened quickly, there stood a Furret, She had light brown and cream fur and was little shorter then other Furrets.

"Come in, come in quickly." Was all she said the them as pulled Justice in as Rose and Luna watched in slight confusion but short followed after. The Furret then relocked her door once she had closed it shut.

Team Hope watched as the pokemon was now peeking out her window making sure no one else was outside her house. "Miss, what is going on around here." Asked the still confused Treecko.

"Bandits have been coming and attacking our town for weeks, We sent out requests for help anyone who showed up was beaten by them." She explained as she made her way over to the young teens, she moved with much quickness. "We have been at their mercy for a while now, please tell me your here to help." She looked at them with plead in her eyes.

"Our mission was to bring this package to you. You are Ms. Daisy right?" He said to her as he removed the backpack from his person and handed it her after she nodded to his question. "Now as for the Bandits, Not all of us are trained to hunt them down." He being to say as he looked at his team, who both had a look screaming they wanted to help. "But if we happen to run into them, we would have no other chose but to stop them." He said with a smile on his face. The older pokemon eyes lit up with glee as someone was going to help. But it was short lived as the ground shook underneath their feet as an explosion could be heard outside.

"What in the world!" Luna said as she rushed to the window to see a group of pokemon walking into the town. "It's the bandits!" The Furret panicked and hid behind a her near by sofa. Luna looked to Justice to see what the team would do.

"Let's get out there and stop them!" He said as he unlocked the door and rushed outside, followed by Rose then Luna who shut the door behind her.

The Team Hope ran to the main road and stood in front of the group of pokemon, it was a nice size group of random pokemon all looking for a fight, some where hovering over the rest as they looked at the three young pokemon. In the front of all of them is a Nidorino, he had a grim look on his face.

"Well well well, Looks like this backwater town got us some more punching bags." The Nidorino said to his men with his cold voice.

Justice stood slightly ahead of the girls with his pews balled up into a fist. Rose prepared herself standing to his left and Luna was more behind him. "Uh guys I know this is kindof late but umm... I never been in a real fight before." The small bunny pokemon said.

"Y-your joking... Right?!" Said with disbelief in her voice as she whispered to her team.

"Well it's not like I haven't trained to fight, I just never really been in a fight." Said tried to justify herself. "Damn it, it never even crossed my mind that you two might not have been in combat... this could cause a problem." Justice said thinking out loud.

The gang of bandits just watched as the pokemon in front of them were slightly arguing, by the looks on their faces the gang did not really know what to do here.

"Okay maybe you should hang back Luna so you don't get hurt." Said Justice as he was now facing the girls. "But I wanna help! I know how to fight, I just never had to yet geez."

"HEY DON'T INGORE US!" Yelled the leader of the gang with venom in his voice. "Do you know who we are, Were the Shadow Guild 'Darkness Night'!"

"I've found you at last Darkness Night!" Said a new voice, it was slightly lighter but held a lot of anger. The sound of the voice caused all the pokemon to look up to see a white furred figure standing on top of a roof. The figure jumped down and landed in front of Team Hope gracefully and stared at the shadow guild.

Now on ground and closer everyone could see it was an Absol standing in front of them, She had soft white fur which could match the color of snow. A sharp horn on the right side of her head and her dark red eyes glaring right into the gangs souls. And around her neck was a Ho-Oh Wish bandana.

"My name is Shadow and I'm a Ho-Oh Wish Ranger, And I'm here to stop you from harming this town." She said more as a fact like she had no hope of loseing.

"S-S-Shadow! W-what are y-you doing here!?" Justice asked with horror on his face as he backed up to Luna and hid behind her. The Absol turned as she just noticed the group of teenage pokemon behind her. "Justice? When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time! Why are you here?" He asked back. "I here on a mission to take down this shadow guild, I've been trying to get to this town for 3 days." She replied in a calm manner.

"3 Days? Buts its only a 2 hour trip by train and 5 hours if you walk." The small Riolu said as he came out from behind the confused Luna. "How did it take you 3 Days?"

"...I got lost."

"Stop it! Stop ingoreing us damn it! You know what Attack! Attack everyo-" "**Thunder.**" Before he could finish a giant bolt of lighting come down and struck the Nidorino. "Ahhhh!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before falling over.

"Pardon me I was talking. Would anyone else like to cut me off?" Shadow said to the gang of pokemon who were all frozen with fear from what just happened to their leader, they all then shock their heads no.

"Good. Now I give you all a chose; Give up now, or I will beat you."

The group looked at each other then back at the Absol, they all started to run for their lives horrified of her. "Hey I said give up not run! Ugh Justice Pursuit, take out as many as you can!" Shadow order as she took off after them at great speeds, after a bit of confused Justice followed her lead. "**Pursuit**!" He then took off at her.

They both ran into the crowd of pokemon knocking a lot of them in the air, they then being to attack in the mosh pit just sending more pokemon flying everywhere. After minuets of fighting each member of the shadow guild has fallen.

"Well that was hardly A rank." Shadow said as she sat on the ground looking around, Justice who was on his hands and knees panting softly from the fight. "That... Was a lot!"

"Really? It was a lot less then I believed. But it's also good to stop a shadow guild become a true problem." She said with a smile on her face as the Buneary and Treecko walked up to them.

"That was amazing! You both just took out like 50 guys!" Luna said as she entered her fan girl mode. Then the whole small village came out of the homes cheering as their town was just saved. The town folks circled the Rangers shaking their hands/pews and thanking them.

[On a Train back to home]

"Well that was a really nice town." The small bunny said sitting in a seat much bigger then she was, next to her was Rose and Shadow and Justice was across from them.

"Indeed, And I was able to make a nice pay day also. So you two are new members huh." Shadow said as she looked at both young ladies.

"Yes, we became members two days ago." Rose answered her. "Well it's nice to see some new faces. My name is Shadow."

"Your an S Rank right?" Luna asked with stars in her eyes. "Yes I am." She said with a sweet smile.

"From what Justice told us your stronger then Danger and Gambit. From what I just saw you must be." The small brown bunny said trying to keep conversion with the S rank.

"Well, it's not like it's a battle for power but yes I have been able to beat Gambit with slight ease. Danger is another story though, We are pretty tied I might say. We both have 2 wins on each other. I did have to beat him in to become S rank." She answer. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. You three are a team right?" They all nodded to her.

"Good, I've been meaning to join a team. So I will join yours." They all looked at her shocked. "What? Why you normally go solo." Asked Justice.

"Because it has become boring going on missions alone, beside from what I saw today." She started to say then looked at them with a slight glare. "You all need help, Your untrained, reckless, and will most likely will get yourself killed. Justice, you almost lead your team into a fight when they hardly have training, and you two. You two didn't try to help us even if we had it covered."

This caused the three of them to look down slightly in shame as the S Rank Ranger scolded them.

"But I also saw a fire in all of you showing that you all can be great Rangers, so I will help you. And together we will become a great team." She said proudly with a smile on her face. The other three looked at her and her smile give them all hope.

"Plus it's not like it was your mission, you did your mission just fine. It was my fault this even happened." She looked down slightly as if she failed.

"Maybe if you wasn't a klutz you woul..." Justice started to say until he felt dark pressure next to him as she slowly turns and looked out the window shutting up. This cause the two pokemon across from him to laugh.

~~~And~~~Done~~~

**Okay I'm done this one. I know i'm not real detailed with the fights but it's because they are just over powering their foes for now, ill be in more detail when the real fights happen in a few Chs but for now i'm just showing off their power for now. Plus the real Arc will start soon. **

**Anyway Hyena out. Until next time Rangers!**


End file.
